Vehicles with automatic transmissions typically include gear selector assemblies that are used by an operator to shift the transmission into various modes of operation. However, the operator may inadvertently shift the transmission into an undesired mode of operation. For example, the operator may unintentionally or unknowingly shift from a park mode to a manual mode, overshooting a drive mode. This overshoot may cause an unaware operator to unnecessarily increase the speed of the engine while accelerating.